Iron Heart
by RomanceDoneWrite
Summary: Tony and Pepper are kidnapped, not an especially fertile ground for a new relationship. Cry and learn along with Tony and Pepper as they deal with their scars and obstacles of an impossible and perfect relationship. Set after Iron Man 2.
1. The Pepper Problem

Iron Heart

By Hannah Clay

**Takes place 1 day after Iron Man 2**

Okay, its my first fanfic so be nice to me. ;) I would greatly appreciate reviews. Also, please let me know if this is crap or I should continue. IF you keep the reviews coming I will put at least three chapters up every Monday or whenever I can. I think this story could be a long one. Thanks! It is rated T for major fluff, plus violence and suspense.

CHAPTER 1

"It is a warm sunny day, 95 degrees, a great day to surf or swim," JARVIS spoke to the sleeping form of Tony Stark. "It is almost noon, Mr. Stark. I highly suggest you wake up." Tony grunted sleepily and burrowed deeper in his hovel of covers. "If you will not comply, I shall have to extend emergency measure, Mr. Stark."

"Yeah? Like what?" Tony's voice was muddled, yet cocky in his burrow.

"Miss Potts told me to heat your bed to approximately 200 degrees and turn your music to excessive levels."

"You wouldn't," there was a pause. Suddenly, JARVIS blasted not his precious AC/DC, but Tony's musical horror, country. "MUTE!" He howled, but JARVIS ignored him.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tony rolled out of the bed with a resounding thunk. "You better stop before my bed catches on fire. AND TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" Tony yelled over the country beat. JARVIS complied.

"Do that again and I'll rewrite your programming, you pieca smart alik junk," Tony poked a finger the offending AI. Tony ran a hand through his tousled hair and look out his wall-to-wall window at the foamy coastline, bathed in the yellow rays of the noonday sun.

"May I suggest you clothe yourself, Mr. Stark?" JARVIS stated. "Remember the last time that photographer…resolutely….staked out your window to get a picture of you in your underclothes?" Tony chuckled.

"Stark Naked. Headlines," Tony couldn't resist a good laugh. "Anyways, I guess you're right. Good point." Today he would not argue even with JARVIS, no matter how his own creation hounded him like a mother hen. It was going to be a beautiful day with an even more beautiful girl, Pepper Potts. Contrary to belief based on Tony's past experiences, the twosome did not immediently get a roof after 'fighting over their grape'.

No, Tony knew better then that, Pepper was not a sex object to him; he had feelings that extended beyond his own pleasures. Besides, it was not responsible, and his public ego had already been duly tarnished. Pepper was special, and deserved better then a non-committal playboy that he had been.

Tony had swiftly teamed up with Rhodey to coordinate cleanup and removal of Hammar's failed iron soldiers. Tony chucked in remembrance of the butt whooping he had delivered the night before. Then he realized he was still only styling red plaid boxers, so he pulled on his favorite blue jeans and a jade AC/DC shirt, he favorite outfit for working around the house. And socks. Socks were essential.

"Hey, JARVIS, where might Pep be?" Tony asked, while clomping down to the kitchen in his sock feet. He did a double take and loped to the fridge and began to root around in it. Surely Pep had left him a tasty tidbit. She always came through for him. Every time he saw the little things she did for him every day the worse he felt for all the years of short-changing his PA, and now steady-ish girlfriend.

"I believe Miss Potts had a noon appointment. A board meeting and should be back around four," JARVIS responded crisply. "If you'll look behind you, you'll see Miss Potts left a gift for you."

A gift? Tony whirled around. On the counter sat a extremely fresh, still steamy pizza with a note that said, "T, went to meeting be back at 4. P" Tony put the note in his shirt pocket and opened the box of pizza. A heavenly scent wafted from the ajar pizza box.

"Hallelujah," Tony said, but with no emotion in his voice. Inside he was jumping for joy. Tony folded a slice of pizza slightly as he did while nomming on pizza and took a large bite.

"So, JARVIS, today I wanna run diagnostics on the new core. I am having to wear to palladium cores still and I already…feel gassy."

"Yes, sir," JARVIS agreed. "Diagnostics can be completed by approximately three forty five pm. I believe your chlorophyll is on the counter."

"My…whaaa?" Tony complained. "C'mon, Jars, I don't need that crap."

"You must continue to ingest the chlorophyll to keep your health up. You _are _still wearing the palladium. Maybe a blood test is in order." Tony snatched up a blood tester machine and pricked his thumb. It stung like hell.

"Blood toxicity is only 17%, chill my JARVIS," Tony chunked the tester across the room.

"Please drink the chlorophyll, Mr. Stark. Miss Potts told me to expressly make you consume some,"

Tony made a face. Dummy and Butterfingers were cleaning up a rather ominous looking olive liquid spill, peppered with glass. A rather splashed cup rested on the counter, full of the offensive green guck.

"Hey, you two, stop breaking glasses, or I'll have you working a…a…used toilet paper facility," Tony snapped. The two made ashamed noises.

"Due to your limited current exposure to the palladium, which is thanks to temporarily use of your new core made of your element you named Ironapidom, you will only need six ounces of chlorophyll today." JARVIS noted. Tony threw back the lime colored substance and chugged it down.

"Cool. Let's rock and roll," Tony snatched up the pizza box and disappeared into his workroom.

At four forty pm Tony had already had JARVIS repaint a Iron Man prototype suit to replace his out one, due to it being totaled in the last battle, run all known and needed diagnostics on the new core, and made backup cores, although the new element ran 3 times longer then the palladium.

"JARVIS, shouldn't Pepper be here by now? She promised to meet me for dinner at four thirty," Tony wasn't as much worried as he was suspicious.

"In theory, yes sir…" JARVIS paused. "Traffic is normal. Unless she went to dinner."

"She didn't. She's not allowed to have plans without discussing them with me first,"

"I wasn't aware that was in your contract, sir," JARVIS said with sarcasm. Tony rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like lecturing his mother hen in 21st century dating and his cheery mood was gone without Pepper.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tony waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"May I suggest calling Miss Potts?" JARVIS suggested quietly. Tony snapped his fingers.

"Genius. Phone Miss Potts,"

JARVIS dialed and put the ringer over the room's built in speaker system which was compatible for input and output calling.

"What's going on?" Tony demanded.

"She is not answering her phone, sir,"

"I _know_. Why?"

"There are a number of possibilities, Mr. Stark. She could has misplaced it, broken it, had it pilfered, left it at home."

"No. Pep's Blackberry is an extension of her hand," Tony smiled but found no true humor in his comment. "Let me call…well…whoever she is having the meeting with!" Tony slammed the hood of his hot rod down and wiped his hands on a rag.

"Should I obtain this information from Miss Pott's daily schedule?"

"Dammit, yes, JARVIS!" Tony fussed. "If I'm mad at her now and she's hurt I'm gonna feel bad, but if she is standing me up…" Tony trailed off. No, Pep wouldn't do that. "Wha? What is that?"

"It appears to be your cell phone, Mr. Stark," JARVIS said dryly.

"Thank you," Tony said sarcastically. "Tony Stark," he answered.

"Tony! Let me talk to Pepper!" came a disgruntled voice.

"Rhodey?"

"No, duh," Rhodes snapped. "Pepper. Now. I don't care what you're doing, I need to talk. Now."

"Pepper is not here."

"She's not?"

"She is not,"

"What the…?" there was a pause and Tony could practically see Rhodey running his hands over his head. "Where is she, then?"

"Meeting, I guess. I can't get ahold of her on her cell,"

"Me neither, and the meeting was supposed to be with us,"

"Us?"

"Dammit, the military, Tony!" Rhodey yelled.

"Okay, settle down. Mood swings in during PMS are to be expected,"

"Tony…just…" Rhodey sighed. "They're about to release the hell hounds over here."

"Call of Duty! You see, I like how you -"

"Be serious, Tony. This obviously is. Pepper is not late, she is not lazy, or uncommunicative. Something has to be wrong."

"So, what do you want to do?" Tony choked back a wave of panic.

"General Powell is about to have my head. Pepper committed to come to discuss the future of the Iron Man suit in the military,"

"Or lack thereof," Tony interrupted.

"Whatever, anyways. This is a very important, pertinent issue. Something you may know nothing of."

"Hey, now -" but Rhodey cut him off.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

There was another long pause.

"Is she okay?" Rhodey's voice was quite troubled but Tony knew he had to play it down.

"I don't know. Why…why wouldn't she…be…?"

"Everyone knows you're Iron Man, and after last night and so on everyone knows you and Pepper have a relationship."

"Who said that?"

"Oh, so that little stunt on the roof was you seeing what you had for dinner was?" Rhodey's voice dripped with mockery.

"Shut up, Rhodey."

"…we gotta find her,"

"I will, since obviously _everyone _knows we are together, I will see if I can find her," Tony snarled. "Stay put."

"What?" Rhodey was visibly already ticked.

"I'm the one with the suit," Tony snapped.

"Actually, you're not,"

"Gosh, Rhodes, you owe it back. It was a lend. Technically. Well, not even technically cause…what was it? Oh, that's right, you _stole it_!"

"This isn't about you, Tony," Rhodey was patronizingly calm.

"Whatever," Tony bit his tongue. "Stay put and leave MY suit alone until you return it. Thank you, bye," Tony hung up briskly. "Get the suit ready, JARVIS." Tony went to his desk to get his undersuit on.

"Mr. Stark, there is an unauthorized individual attempting user access to the system and is alarmingly close to your current position." JARVIS warned.

"How unauthorized?"

"Not in the system at all,"

"Put me in the suit and _I'll _deal with them," but as Tony turned, a damp rag was shoved over his nose and mouth. He tried to struggle, but everything went black.

To Be Continued.

I will be happy to continue this story if I get some good feedback. Could you please tell me your favorite line from the chapter? And also, I need a little reader participation. Please include in reviews what you liked or disliked, your favorite line and who you think should have kidnapped Tony. Hammar? Ivan? Nick Fury? Obadiah? Christine Everheart? ;) Whoever picks or get majority vote on the kidnapper will have their names listed on their winning vote or idea listed solely. So R&R!

Luv,

RomanceDoneWrite


	2. The Darkest Places

Sorry for a semi-short chapter, but I have uploaded two today. I thank you for the feedback, and I'm trying harder to follow your suggestions. I am not perfect though! First chapter is always the hardest, and I'm gonna do better- promise! Everyone likes to add their own spin and style to the Iron Man story and I hope you can accept that. I have to apologize for the typos, please excuse them, and try to focus on the story and I'll do my best to catch them. I'll read over my story twice this time. I figured you deserved some fluff, since I left you on a cliffhanger. So here we go….*deep breath*….

CHAPTER 2

The air was humid and musty. All Tony could see was a string of dim lights through the burlap bag that had been shoved over his head. He coughed loudly and realized two people were dragging him and his legs hurt like hell.

"Who are you?" he rasped. He wished he had a drink of water or something.

There was some muffled talking, but even his bionic hearing couldn't make sense of what they were saying. His sense were clouded and he knew they had drugged him. Only vaguely did his remember his capturing.

"Shut up," Finally came the only response. It was a man, but not someone he knew. However, he was so drugged up it could have been Jessica Alba and he wouldn't have noticed. Dragging himself to his feet, Tony limped along, attempting to keep up with his obviously rushed companions.

"Where the hell are we going?" Tony growled, beginning to lose his patience. Perhaps his time in the Iron Man suit had increased his cockiness a bit. Someone punched him in the gut. He winced and coughed. He thought he might throw up.

They pressed on.

Tony welcomed the breather even as he perceived the rasping metal of a door opening. His buddies shoved him forward and he stumbling in, bobbling onto his knees. The rough concert ripped at his jeans.

He was going to throw up.

"Tony?" Was it Pepper? The door slammed closed behind him and a lock clicked.

"Pepper?" Tony inquired huskily, his heart leaping. He felt sticky blood filling the knees of his jeans. Pepper ran to him and yanked the bag off his head. He promptly upchucked on her heels.

"Sorry," he wiped his lips and choked back the bitter bile back in his throat.

"It's fine, of course it's okay, but…Tony…" she whispered, kneeling down and sliding off her barfy shoes. He slowly wobbled to his feet and she followed. He leaned slightly against her, as the room temporarily spun.

"I'm so glad you're here," she continued, her eyes, vast as the midnight ocean, filled with sparkling tears. "I mean, not glad you're kidnapped, but it's awful being here alone, with the spiders for company, but Tony -"

Tony silenced her with a kiss. His lips were passionate and demanding. Tony tasted tears on her lips. He drew back.

"You've been crying," Tony noted. Pepper loved the concerned sound of his low voice, and it sent a tiny shiver down her spine. He casted down her eyes and bit her lip.

"What's wrong, I taste like throw up?" he said, almost teasingly. She didn't respond. "Pepper. Are you okay?" he tipped her chin up so she could look into his dark chocolate eyes.

She rested her hand on his chest, stroking the core with her thumb. Her face suddenly registered shock and she drew back.

"Tony! You're still wearing the palladium!" she whispered. He took her hands in his and kissed her fingertips. She rested her forehead against his. "Oh, Tony." Her voice was barely a whisper, and even the silence, dank room, it was scarcely audible.

"It'll be okay, Pep, Rhodey will find us," he could taste her breath on his lips, sweet and warm.

"But what if he doesn't?" Pepper sighed, her voice laced with sincere worry. "You're going to die."

Tact and composure had never been her strongest attributes.

"I'm going to be okay, Pep, it's just a little setback,"

"No, you don't understand," her voice rose several octaves. "You're not Iron Man right now, and I still have a company to run -"

"Somebody needs a hug,"

"- plus, you're still using the…the…old core, that shortens our time considerably -"

"You're babbling,"

"- and I didn't have coffee today. Not to mention, we have no idea who captured us -"

"You don't know?"

"- or what they want -"

"Hug time," Tony ended her spiel with a bear hug. He felt her relax slightly. "I said its. Going. To. Be. Fine." Pepper loved it when he talked staccato style. She didn't reply, simply hugged him tighter and tangled her fingers in his disheveled hair.

"Tony, I'm scared," Pepper murmured.

Tony was silent, because quite frankly, he was, too.

Bottom line: they were in some deep doodoo.

"What are we gonna do?" Pepper was visibly fighting panic, and Tony was her source of composure. He smelled like dirt, cologne and motor oil. The smell of Tony.

The Stark Scent, if you will. Pepper chuckled at her nickname.

"What's so funny?" Tony stepped back and examined her. She tapped his lips.

"You, Mr. Stark," she nibbled her lips, "You were working on hot rod, weren't you?"

"Maybe," a slight smile tugged at Tony's lips.

"You did drink some chlorophyll, didn't you?" Pepper's tone took on more of a concerned tone. Tony frowned a little.

"Under protest," Tony shrugged.

Pepper stepped away from Tony and slumped down on the cot.

"Seriously, Tony, what _are _we gonna do?"

"What do you mean? We wait," Tony sighed and stared at Pepper, and noticed she was still in her work clothes. "I hate waiting." He added after a pause. "Did they grab you from work?"

Pepper nodded dumbly and licked her lips. Then something seemed to snap.

"Tony! I'm not you! I can't handle this calmly! I'm…I'm going to go into cardiac arrest!"

"Well that wouldn't be too good for your health, now would it?" Tony smiled. Pepper perched her small hands on her hips and gave him a fierce glare.

Tony placed his finger over her lips firmly.

"You need to calm down," He seemed somewhat perturbed. "Is it just me you don't trust or my capability to protect you?" Her large eyes widened.

"No, Tony!" she said. Despite herself, she got lost in his smoldering eyes, even darker and deeper n his anger.

"Good, 'cause that's what it seemed like," A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Pepper felt a warm band of comfort nestle around her heart, and realized that the darkest places didn't matter as long as you were with the right person.

She hoped she could hold on to her fragments of hope in this place as her capture entered the room, his eyes burning with hatred.

Because it was her darkest moment yet.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for all the dialogue, but I wanted to stuff some fluff and not give away too much, plus seeing how the chapter would take me, so you guys could see how Pepperony would play out. But mostly because I haven't gotten enough suggestions for a villain, so it's cliffhanger time!

I'm keep going if you and Mr. Stark keep whispering in my ears.

Click the magic button…go ahead!

…

Me likey.

Luv,

RomanceDoneWrite


	3. Saved by a Hair

Hey, everyone, thanks for the great reviews! Keep 'em coming and I'll keep writing! I will also give anyone open credit for any suggests given. Short chapter. But…as I promised (epic music!) I am uploading TWO! Hope you likey. I know one of you disliked my levity in the chapter, I wanna say, I _am _an amateur writer and this is fluff. I appreciate constructive criticism but being all out rude, that is uncalled for. So please be nice, to everyone. This _is _my first story, and I know it is a bit rough, so stay with me.

Special thanks to Tonystarkmyhero, phennie, StarkObssessed, Elisabpshady, xThe Penny TreasurexX, and thatpersonwhoisthatperson. Keep letting me know what you think.

So here we go. I cry because I own nothing.

CHAPTER 3

"You…aren't a hard man to find, Mr. Stark, surprisingly," the capture smiled evilly, his left eye twitching slightly.

"Thank you," Tony said wryly, his eyes stormy with hidden wrath.

"But I'll admit, when I found someone who knew the ins and outs of your home, it was easy," Hammar readjusted his glasses and grinned. Obviously he was serious, however, Tony could not take him as such with his goofy smile. Pepper put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I'd like to…well…reintroduce you to my business partner," Hammar looked like a homeschooled kid in a candy shop.

"Dammit," Tony growled as Christine Everheart made her long legged entrance. "Let me guess, writing for Vanity Fair isn't your only interest."

"Also a degree in Computer Engineering and Analysis," she smirked, narrowing her eyes. It did nothing to improve her looks. Tony made a face. "Can I get a reaction?"

"Murder, thank you," Tony stood and Pepper stepped closer to him, almost possessively. "What do you want?" Christine walked across the room and pushed Tony.

"What do you want?" he said again, angrily, and steeled himself. The next time she tried to push him, he was unmoving, and caught her arm in the air. He twisted it sharply and she let out a little "eep". Tony made a noise that sounded almost like a furious dog growling.

"I missed you, Tony," she whispered. Holding her at arm's length, he remained expressionless.

"I didn't," His voice was dripping with annoyance. Christine gave a violent shove and threw her weight into, pinning him against the wall, attainable by his sudden loss of balance. Just as she was about to kiss him, she let out a scream and fell backwards at an odd angle, as if she had been clotheslined.

It was Pepper, still clutching a fistful of Christine's dyed auburn hair. Tony nearly slumped in relief.

"I've wanted to do that since I caught that bitch in your dress shirt."

I couldn't resist letting Pepper yank some of Christine's pseudo hair out. Sorry if you no likey. Click the magic button and let me know.

Cause, once again, me likey reviews! I greatly appreciate your support.

Luv,

RomanceDoneWrite


	4. The Ways to Die

CHAPTER 4

Wailing. Bloodcurdling, furious wailing.

Miss Priss Christine was not happy Pepper had nearly ripped out half of her hair. Hammar stood dumbly, his jaw open in utter belief.

"I'll kill you!" Christine screamed. Pepper looked surprised, but not concerned.

"No, you will not," Tony positioned Pepper behind her. "Quite frankly, you deserved that."

"Justin! She just pulled my freaking hair!" Christine spat. "I'll kill her. I'll kill her!" She slammed her fists into the ground like a child throwing a fit.

_How immature_. Tony thought. _I wish I'd never slept with her. She wasn't even that good in bed. _

Justin stepped forward to help Christine but she slapped at his head and snapped up. Her eyes glowed through tears of pain with pure fury.

"I'll have you murder, bitch," she snarled. Pepper turned a little pale.

"No, you won't," Tony decided to keep quiet, but he wouldn't let Christine make threats against his girlfriend. The room was silent for a second, except for Christine panting irately and a slow drip of water. The air seemed to thicken.

"C'mon, Christine," Hammar grabbed at her wrist but she smacked him again, flouncing out of the room.

"You see what you've done?" Hammar hissed, and made a motion to his buffoons guarding the door. "Ruff them up."

Tony met the first guard halfway, blocking a punch with the fist the size of a side of ham. The second tried to grab Tony but he sprung deftly out of the way. The second swung again, but Tony dodged and open hand slapped the guy's ear. The man clutched his ringing ear as the second stepped forward to grab Tony. He managed to catch the side of Tony's shirt, ripping it.

Whirling, Tony twisted the man's wrist and attempted to slap him but the other guard was quicker. He caught Tony's fist halfway and held him. Tony struggled as the other guard slammed his fist into Tony's gut.

The first ten punches weren't so bad, but after fifteen Tony began to cough and groan. Pepper leapt forward but the punching bag guard turned and slapped her across the face. She squealed and fell down, clutching her bleeding cheek.

Tony, growling with rage, tried to get his hands around the offending guard's neck but he punched him the nose. He heard a crack and his eyesight darkened for a moment. The guard holding him gave him a shove and he stumbled back, crashing into the cot and falling on his face.

Sticky blood rolled out of his nose and he coughed weakly. Pepper was weeping softly.

"Tony. Tony, I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"It's…okay…Pep…" he managed. He slid up, his world tipping crazily and the pain racketing his body. She slid closer and wound her arms around his neck. He held her close and cried, too.

His chest where the core touched burned with excruciating pain and he lost consciousness thinking about all the different ways he was dying.

That was intense, phew.

There is not much to say, but please R&R. I chose to go a bit more serious. Fluff to come.

Luv,

RomanceDoneWrite


	5. Cutting his Heart

Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! I love all of you. I know I need to mix some action and suspense in. I am doing me best, argh! *tips pirate hat* Anyways, lets get some Pepperony and Hammerheart action.

Likey, likey, likey.

CHAPTER 5: Cutting his Heart

The sound of the dripping in the corner woke up Tony. They had slept on the floor, Pepper in Tony's arms. That night it had seemed sweet, but his legs and thighs ached from the jagged concrete. Waves of nausea came and went, and his nose was obviously broken and was half numb, half throbbing with pain. On top of it, dried blood had caked over his nose and in his goatee, and filled his half open mouth. The light was dim and he had to squint.

Tony turned his head slightly, as to not wake up Pepper and examined her. Half of the wide slap-mark was scabbed, the other bruised. A sunburst of purple and blue covered the right side of her face and she had fallen asleep with her mouth twisted in a pained expression. Tony's heart filled with compassion and indignation.

Brushing his fingertips over her cheek he rested his lips on her soft red hair. Even in her pain and injuries, she looked beautiful to Tony. Pepper let out a little groan and yawned. As she opened her eyes, Tony observed the faint light deepened her dark blue eyes and widened the pupils, giving her eyes a mystifying, innocent look.

"Tony," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just some minor injuries," Tony joked, but it hurt to talk.

"Oh, Tony," she murmured. That seemed to be her phrase of choice. She tilted her head and looked at his nose. "You're hurt, bad." Tony couldn't deny it. He lifted up the ripped edge of his t-shirt and, to his horror, the dark black veins had begun to infest his chest, branching like the thin twigs on a bare tree. Pepper didn't respond this time, but a tear snaked down her pale cheek, leaving a crystal steam over her dark bruise.

"Wakey wakey," Hammar stepped in, followed by Christine. Pepper almost smiled when she saw the girl had a stylish hat shoved hard down over her scalp. The corners of her mouth were turned down sharply in a sour expression.

When Hammar saw the condition of Tony and Pepper, he grinned and feigned surprise and anger.

"Oh, dear me, did you guys get hurt?" he turned a bit to his guards. "Tisk, tisk, you didn't have to knock them around quite so much." A low, squeaky chuckle reverberated from his lips. However, when he saw Tony's open shirt and the palladium core, his smile melted.

"Where's the new core?" he demanded.

"What?" Tony asked, wincing with the pain of his nose.

"The new core, Tony, damn it!" Hammar paced and fumed like an angry boy. He ran his fingers over his hair in panic. Suddenly, he stopped to face them. "Okay, okay." He took a deep breath. "You write out all the plans for preparing the new core."

"Not happening," Tony replied promptly.

"Tony, just do it!" Pepper said. "They've hurt us, enough." Tony didn't waver.

"Listen to her," Christine sneered.

"No," Tony simply replied, lifting his chin in defiance. Hammar's lips twitched. Finally he clomped forward, his lips down turned and beady eyes narrowed. Yanking Pepper to her feet he drug her several feet back.

In spite of the pain, Tony jumped up, balling his fists by his side.

"Let. Her. Go," he growled.

"Oh, can't do that," Hammar smirked. He flicked a knife out, handed to him by one of his guards. "Write or she dies."

"Tony, please," Pepper whispered. "It's not worth it." Hammar pressed the knife to Pepper's face, just above her eye. She inhaled sharply.

"Go to hell," Tony said, leaping forward to grab Pepper, but Christine slammed the length of her arm into him. She was surprisingly strong, Tony staggered backwards, bumping against the wall. His entire body throbbed and he threw up.

"Are you going to do it?" Christine hissed like a cobra. Tony wiped his lips and bobbled feebly.

"Are you!" Hammar yelled, spit flecking his lips and flying out of his mouth. Tony couldn't respond. Hammar drug the knife lightly over Pepper's forehead and onto her cheek about a half an inch. She let out a sob and Tony could tell she was holding back tears. Gnawing on her lips, her tear filled eyes sparkled with a silent request.

"Fine! Fine!" Tony screamed. "I'll write your god damn plans down!"

Christine shoved Pepper and she landed in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder. Tony wanted to level Hammar.

The cruel man threw down papers sharply and tossed a pencil across the room.

"Write," he snarled, "Or that cut will get a lot longer." They both turned and stormed from the room. Tony stroked Pepper's hair and softly cried.

He was Iron Man, but his heart was only flesh.

Aih! Fluff and stuff! I tried to mix tenderness and action to please the people. So rate, rate rate! As I must say again, ME LIKEY! Hope you do, too.

Luv,

RomanceDoneWrite


	6. His Doing

Get ready for enough fluff to stuff a pillow! Heehee. I'll try to keep it not so light, a little tender and somewhat heavy. Special thanks to all my fans. You keep me going.

CHAPTER 6

"Aren't you going to write Hammar's plans, Tony?" Pepper asked as Tony gently braided Pepper's silky auburn hair. Tony didn't response, merely kept weaving her hair into a tight braid, left over right, middle over right, right over middle. "Tony." Pepper's voice was softer.

"Eventually," he finally whispered. Pepper could tell he was hurting, held between love and duty. There was a long, heavy, pause.

"Where did you learn to braid hair, Tony?" Pepper asked.

"You don't build Iron Man suits and not know how to braid hair, Pep," he tone was somewhat lighter. "Besides, it's a simple procedure. A straight pattern of woven hair. Three sections, left over middle, right over left and middle…" Tony's voice trailed off. He took a rubber band out of his pocket and tied off her hair.

"Tony, you're hurting," Pepper turned around and rested a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Tony. Sometimes it takes strength to admit a weakness." Tony was silent.

"Pepper, I've always known what to do," he sighed.

"And now you're conflicted," she murmured.

"Yeah," she could barely hear him. She put her arms around his neck and rested her face on his chest, listening to the thrum of his heart, and somewhat hating the feel of the device that was keeping him alive, and slowly killing him.

Tony couldn't even look into Pepper's eyes, marred by a bleeding scratch for which was responsible.

I can't give toooo much away since I posted two, I decided to post a short one. Will Tony and Pepper be saved, or will Hammar get the plans? *cheesy epic music* Dun DUN DUN! Sorry, I had to get that outta my system.

We all are sad we own nothing, of course.

Me Likey All of You.

RomanceDoneWrite


	7. The Lowest Places

To my loyal readers. I didn't want to rush stuff, and let Tony and Pepper be kidnapped too long, but I didn't wanna hurry the suspense! I will have them out soon…sooner….tremble in anticipation. ;) So here we go. I am _trying _to write a longer one this time.

Special thanks to StarkObssessed, personwhoisthatperson, thesilverfilmreel and XxThe Penny TreasurexX. You are awesome and thanks for all the reviews.

CHAPTER 7

Turning the pencil over and over in his fingers, Tony tried to still and sort out the bouncing thoughts ricocheting throughout his rather raw brain. Should he write it, or right a fake? How did it go, anyways? Crap. Think, think, what was step one?

He finally jumping up, roaring and snapped the pencil in half with his fingers. Pepper let out a shriek from her cot and nearly rolled out, she had been sleeping. Tony leapt forward and caught her mid-air. She was breathing heavily.

"Thank you," she said, staring into Tony's chocolate eyes as he righted himself, still holding her in his arms, a gestured she was quite getting cozy with.

"No, Pep, I'm sorry…I just…" Tony shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Tony," Pepper curled her fingers around the core, rubbing it with her thumb. She practically felt Tony's heart skip in his chest.

"Pep," he looked like he was about to cry, and the tears filling his eyes glistened, lightening his dark eyes to a golden amber. "You still have your braid in."

"I sure do," she nibbled her bottom lip.

"Do you want me to…braid it again?" he said, somewhat nervously.

"It's okay," she said, and despite her better judgment, lifted a finger to touch his purple nose. He looked awful. Wincing a little under her touch, Tony closed his eyes, loving the almost painful feel of Pepper's soft hands.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling her hand backwards.

"No," he said, taking her hand in his and pressing it back to his cheek. "Don't stop."

She lightly ran her fingers over his battered cheek, and this time Tony didn't wince.

The door flew open and bald-spot Christine stormed in. Pepper quickly slid from his arms and into the cot, almost cowering. Her fear sent hatred into his heart for this witch.

"Write the plans, damn it, Tony!" Christine screamed.

"I'm going to," Tony snapped, his eyes blackening in fury.

"Stop playing crazy hands and write!" her lips speckled with spit. Most unattractive.

"I will," he growled, refusing to respond. Christine reached up to touch his face, but he pushed her hand away. Almost simultaneously her hand swung up and heavily struck his nose, open fisted. Tony let out a moan and crumpled to the ground. It was all Pepper could do to not rip the rest of her hair out. Christine stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

Quickly Pepper slid out of the cot and by Tony's side, her hands turning him over. Blood splurted from his nose. Pepper quickly pinched the bridge, despite his bawl of pain and tipped his head back. Just as she did so, she noticed something.

Sliding up his shirt, she gasped in anguish as she saw the worsening and darkening of the palladium poisoning. This time, the veins streaked down to his waist, murkier and more severe then before.

The broken nose was the least of his problems. It was all Pepper could do to not throw herself down and give up in a puddle of tears. But she needed to stay strong from Tony.

Tony's hand slowly raised and stroked Pepper's glossy hair. His eyes slowly fluttered shut and he lost consciousness.

…..

…..

Quiet whispers and soft blankets. It was touch and go for Tony. In his semi-conscious state he cried out in pain as someone ripped something out of his chest. Everything went black again.

"Tony. Tony. Please wake up, Tony. I need you,"

Tony lifted his head, which felt like a balloon and a bowling ball at the same time.

"Tony!" Pepper cupped his face in her hands.

"Where are we?" He whispered, his voice croakier then he thought it would be.

"Hospital, Tony," Pepper's voice was conflicted with joy and concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be right as rain. How did we get out?"

"General Fury and Rhodey. I hope you didn't write anything for the core down,"

"Nada, not a…." Tony paused in recollection. His right eye quirked. "You…need me?" Pepper bit her lips together and withheld a smile that wiggled on the corners of her lips.

"Tony," it was her motherly, somewhat teasing and serious voice. The Pepper Pitch, he called it. He missed that tone.

Tony's vision cleared, because before it had been foggy from the morphine. A jagged knife mark marred Pepper's beautiful face and creamy skintone. Tears sprung to his eyes.

"Tony, Rhodey got the new core from your house with JARVIS' help. The doctors put it in and did a total detox. You've been out for several days. They said you'll be okay."

Tony was silent.

"Tony," Pepper scooted her chair closer. He reached his fingers out and locked them with hers, and with the other hand, brushed the tips of his fingers over her scratch.

"It's not deep, Tony, it won't scar," Pepper murmured quietly. Tony nodded, but the tears wouldn't stop pooling in his eyes.

He always messed everything up.

Fin for Now

CLIFFHANGER! GET YOUR ROPES AND HIKING GEAR! Sorry…I couldn't resist, cause, as you know, (me likey) cliffhangers. It gets ya talking. The more comments I get, the more I upload, cause I know a lot of you are favoriting and subscribing and being Silent Sams (My own personal metaphor). I was ready to get Pepper and Tony out of the clutches of Hammarheart. But they'll be back, maybe….

So comment and I will thank you for support and love! ;) More fluff to come, maybe some rain action, if you know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows*.

Luv,

RomanceDoneWrite


	8. Unsafe

Okay. Okay. I'm not sure if anyone's reading besides my usuals , but I'm gonna give this a go. I am now taking suggestions for a romantic vacation spot for Tony and Pepper! Yay! Once again, I will give open credit and state the winner's name, so be unique!

I blended on the villain idea so sorry for not enough credit on that.

So let me know, hit the magic button, and I'll keep up my work. Cause me likey to write, me likey to listen.

….

CHAPTER 8

His nose was the color of a purple sunburst. Black and blue and purple and violet and even magenta in some places. How embarrassing.

Tony turned from rebandaging his decrepit nose and slid his tee-shirt over his head.

"How is the new core, sir?" JARVIS inquired.

"Doing quite well," Tony flipped off the bathroom light and began to mess around on his PDA. Leave for a week and everything fell to pieces. Pepper had been angry Tony had split from the hospital and had made him promise to let a nurse come by and check on him.

He had smiled at the already fawning and panting pretty, blonde nurse and Pepper had almost wished she hadn't. Or did she?

"I agree, Mr. Stark. Your vital signs are very good. It is also good to have you back, Mr. Stark," JARVIS said, his voice quieting slightly.

"It's good to be back," Tony grinned wryly and stroked his goatee. Déjà vu.

"When should I schedule your next kidnapping, Mr. Stark?" JARVIS said, half jokingly.

"It's in your programming, simply contact any plotting or scheming arch-nemesis'," Tony retorted, almost in total seriousness.

"Good to see everything is back to normal," JARVIS said, and then was silent.

But inside, everything was not normal. Not knowing how kidnapping had changed his and Pepper's relationship, or not knowing how to proceed with everyday security kept him in a bind.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts is attempting to call," JARVIS alerted him.

"Put her on the kitchen overhead phone as soon as I get down there," Tony jogged lightly out of the room and tried to calm himself.

"Tony!" Pepper's voice came through the loud speakers in the kitchen.

"Yes, Pep?" Tony replied, and paused from making his protein shake. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, of course, I just was wondering if you would like to make any public statements -"

"Make me gassy!" Tony interrupted. "Let Miss double agent Natashalie or whatever make any press statements, she craps out BS like -"

"Now, Tony," It was the Pepper pitch.

"- there's no tomorrow. Settled?"

"Not quite,"

"Good. Listen, I was thinking -"

"You know what I told you about that, Mr. Stark,"

"Watch yourself, Miss Potts. I was just thinking that maybe…" Tony inhaled and took the plunge. "That you should move in."

Silence.

Finally,

"Now, Tony, you know that's not going to happen," Pepper's voice sounded weary and sad.

"Not like that. We don't know if Hammar and Christine are scheming and plotting-"

"Christine is incarcerated, and enjoying her time immensely,"

"Yes, Pep, but Hammar isn't, and I worry about you."

"You do?"

"If they so easily snatched you before from work, they can do it again,"

"Tony…I don't…" Pepper's tone was uncertain.

"Just for the time being,"

"I'm glad you have such high hopes for our relationship,"

"Don't talk like that, you know I don't…I mean, I'm not-"

"Tony. I was joking,"

Tony took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

"Maybe you should come over,"

"Yes, I believe that would be a good idea," Pepper's tone relaxed a bit.

"Great. See you in twenty," Tony motioned for JARVIS to turn off the phone and his AI complied.

"Mr. Stark, you have sixty eight unread emails," JARVIS notified.

"Any _important_ ones?" Tony shoved from fruit in the blender and turned it on. JARVIS accelerated his volume several notches and replied,

"Twenty four from General Fury, ten from Miss Rushman, six from several senators -"

"_Important_?" Tony turned the blender off.

"There is one from an unauthorized sender,"

"JARVIS, you know I want you to delete any from -"

"I believe you would like to read this one," JARVIS' voice was serious.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it up," Tony popped a top on the smoothie and turned to the holographic table on the kitchen island. JARVIS popped up the email.

It had nine words.

You aren't as safe as you think you are.

You likey cliffhangers, guess, what, meh too! I promise some fluff to come. Pepper is on her way over to Tony's, she just texted me. (I WISH!) Anyways, review and remember to SUGGEST A VACATION SPOT OR CLICHÉ ROMANTIC MOMENT FOR PEPPERONY!

Me likey to Luv,

RomanceDoneWrite


	9. Drat

Okay, I've enjoyed uploading two chapters a day, and I hope you do, too. However, I have gotten behind on uploading and WAY ahead on typing, so here comes a DOWNPOUR of chapters. I am immensely enjoying to write this little piece and I will be writing more fluff to come. If any of you would like me to read your stories, I would be happy to! Just review and tell me the name and I will read and review!

On with the Pepperony.

CHAPTER 9

"Yes," Tony lied. "Everything is fine." Pepper squinted at him and did her lip chewing thing.

"You know," Tony tipped his head, "Your lip nibbling is…hot."

Pepper hit him on the arm. He laughed and so did she, obviously against her will.

"Is there any particular reason why you called me over?"

"Why don't you tell me? You said it was a good idea."

"You suggested it,"

"Minor detail,"

"You know, Tony, I don't think it is. You always know what you want and how you want it -"

"Not anymore. I don't even know who I _am _anymore," Tony said.

"Don't be melodramatic, Anthony," Pepper said. Tony turned to look at her, leaning on the edge of hot rod.

"You've never called me that before,"

"Minor detail," Pepper replied swiftly.

"Touché," he quirked an eyebrow at her and she smiled. However, the smile was soon gone.

"Do you really not know who you are anymore, Tony? Honestly? Cause I have a hard time believing that," Pepper crossed her arms.

"I know who I want to be," he shrugged.

"Well," Pepper tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Then I guess you're in a better place then you were before."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because you are not only losing your former self, you are admitting a weakness,"

There was an almost awkward silence.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked.

"No, I don't think so, Miss Potts," Tony smirked. She looked unexpectedly surprised.

"Whatever…could y-you want?" she stammered.

"It is thundering," he smiled. "Wouldn't want to get caught in a thunderstorm."

Pepper smiled.

"You win," she grinned. Tony's heart leapt into his throat. "But I'm sleeping in my _own _bed." She finished.

Drat.

Yay! I really like how this chapter finished. I hope you likey too! I hope you see whats coming because I DO!

Hey, and special thanks to thesilverfilmreel, Elisabpshady, and personwhoisthatperson. You are awesome!

Keep reading. KEEP RATING!

Luv,

RomanceDoneWrite


	10. In that Moment

Hello. Hello, my people. I am writing once more, sitting at my CPU and holding my trusty zipdrive so I can upload. Upload! I just watched Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and pulled myself away to publish! ME LIKEY! Ahehehehehehehe. Sorry, I'm tired.

I hope you all like this, and what it is you're waiting for.

I have three words for this chapter. Short and epic.

CHAPTER 10

It was another sleepless night for Tony, especially knowing that Pepper was downstairs and that got him all hot and bothered. In a good way. Mostly.

He wished he knew all the words he wanted to say to Pepper, telling her how he felt. Until now, he had all the moves. Something about that kidnapping, being powerless, watching the one being literally sliced before his eyes, tore him up.

He was not invincible.

Suddenly, Tony's emergency alarm went screaming off over the house speakers.

"JARVIS!" Tony bolted out of bed, sliding on the tile floor, his legs flying up and out from under him and he plopped, his gluteus maximus slapping onto the floor.

"If you are not injured, sir, I suggest immediate action," JARVIS said coolly.

"Damn it, I know! What's going on?" Tony clambered to his feet rather clumsily, rubbing his butt.

"Are you alright?" JARVIS repeated.

"Yeah, I only fell on my ass, what's GOING ON?" Panic was beginning to set in.

"An intruder has broken the glass window in Miss Potts' room," JARVIS replied.

"God damn it!" Tony hollered, and ran so fast around the corner from his bedroom he slammed into the doorway. Ignoring the searing pain in his taped, broken nose he sped up.

"Tony!" Pepper was sobbing and clinging to the edge of the blanket.

"Pep! Are you alright? Pepper, please, please, god, tell me you're alright," Tony was frozen in the doorway, only in his boxers and t-shirt, the cool wind from the floor to ceiling window sending gooseflesh up his legs.

"Tony," she whispered, her sobbing turning into deep gulps of gasping breath, racking her body. He finally made his legs work and took two steps forward. Then he fainted.

How pathetic.

….

"Wake up, Tony, please," Pepper shook him violently, but it really the tears dripping onto his face that woke him.

"I'm…dammit…I'm sorry, Pepper," he shook his head at remembrance of his fainting. He sat up abruptly, steadying himself against the wall. "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so…" she trailed off. "Whoever it was went out the window again as soon as the alarms went off."

"JARVIS, I want diagnostics of anyone on the grounds immediately, and triple the security for the next couple of weeks. Dogs. And big men, lasers and trip wires and…" Tony took a deep breath. "This is all my fault. Again."

"Yes, sir," JARVIS instantly complied.

"No, Tony, it's not," Pepper said. "I was the one who chose to sleep in the bed downstairs."

"Don't talk like that," Tony drew Pepper to himself. She listened to the steady beat of his heart, and her sobs subsided.

"There, there," The moment Tony said it, the stupider it sounded. "I won't let anyone hurt you." But how could he promise that?

He had let her get injured. Twice.

Not counting all the times he had done heartless things, only thinking of himself.

Tony brushed his hands gently over her face and rubbed the tears off her face. They were sticky and warm.

Wait…sticky and warm?

"Pepper, you're…you're bleeding!" Tony sat erect, stiffening. She had been hurt.

"No, Tony, don't look at me," she buried her face in his sweaty t-shirt.

"JARVIS, lights on," Tony commanded.

"No, Tony…" she whispered, but let him turn her face for his careful scrutiny.

Pepper's 'shallow cut' had been cut with seamless precision, deep and long, covering down to her chin. Blood practically splurted from the wound.

Tony hated himself more than anything in that moment.

….

Sad, huh? I give credit to **personwhoisthatperson**, who inspired me to make this less about Tony and everything that tears apart who he is.

'Nuff said.

RomanceDoneWrite


	11. Laugh or Cry?

Dear Readers,

This has been a very hard chapter to write. I don't want to wreck the storyline or the tenderness of this story. So…it's been real tough to write this. Excuse any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise.

….

CHAPTER 11

"Tony, I'm ugly," Pepper wept.

"No…" Tony whispered. "I'm the ugly one. I've messed everything up I've ever done in my life. You deserve better then me."

Pepper stopped crying for an instant. Then she drew back and slapped Tony.

Wait…she had _slapped _him?

"What…was…?" Tony wasn't sure if he had deserved that, and on the other side, it stung, and on the…er…other side, he welcomed the pain.

"Stop saying that, Tony. You need to move past -"

"Move past, what, Pep? Letting you get hurt every time we're together? I say something or do something and…I don't deserve to be your boyfriend. I don't deserve to be Iron Man."

Pepper wretched herself from his grasp and softly walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going to listen to you talk like that," she whispered.

"But what if it's true?"

"It's not, Tony. I know I'm always yelling and telling you everything you do wrong, and…I'm sorry. It's all my fault you can't respect yourself."

"Pepper. That's total crap," Tony stood up and balled his fists by his side angrily. He took a deep breath and sat next to Pepper. "Maybe we just need to leave all of this behind us and start over."

"You think?" Pepper gnawed on her lip timidly.

"Yes," Tony replied. "So…will you be my girlfriend?"

"No, I'm sorry, I have a previous engagement," Pepper smiled. Tony took the bait at first.

"But you…?" he stopped himself.

"Yeah, you see, I have this superhero boyfriend. I was the first one to know his true identity, and see, I'm not sure if our relationship can work, which makes me wildly conflicted, which only makes me more crazy in love with him,"

Tony nearly cried.

"You're some girl, Pep," he said, and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled away, her blood was on his face. "We need to get something on that scratch."

"Yes, I totally agree," Pepper replied. Tony stood up and went into bathroom and brought hydrogen peroxide, cotton swabs and ointment back into the room. There was no way to bandage her face, unfortunately, unless he wanted to wrap her like a mummy. He was no doctor.

Pepper was laying down in the bed, eyes closed and breathing softly. Tony gently sat down next to her, at first, just watching her sleep. Then he almost barely ran the swab with the peroxide over her cut and dabbed some ointment on her cut.

The only sound in the room was the wind gently blowing in the broken window and Pepper's breathing. Tony went downstairs, brought a large sheet of wood and propped it against the window. He couldn't nail it, that would wake Pepper up.

"JARVIS," Tony whispered.

"Yes, sir," JARVIS was extremely hushed as well.

"Call a guard from our security business and have him watch this window, just so no one gets in. And get started on the protection issues I told you about,"

"Computing immediately, sir," JARVIS replied.

Slowly, Tony walked back to the bed. Sliding his arms under her knees and under her arms, he scooped her up, blanket and all, and carried her upstairs to his own bed. He could stand the couch for one night.

Laying her down gently, Tony ran his hand over her cheek and kissed it gently. Just as he was turning around, he heard Pepper say groggily,

"Tony?"

"Yes?" Tony turned around again.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

Tony rubbed his eyes to conceal any tears and retraced his steps. He lowered himself to the other side of the bed and folded his hands over his stomach. In no time at all, Pepper was asleep.

It was the first time Tony had slept with a woman with his clothes on.

He wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry.

Probably both.


	12. Playing in the Rain

Okay, here goes chapter 12. I hope I don't ruin this. Lately I've been ending with less cliffhangers and more tender moments. They both work, I guess. I'm trying to bring this to a close, but not too quickly, but not drag out a pointless story.

So….*deep cleansing breath*…lets go…

CHAPTER 12

It was Pepper's favorite way to wake up.

The coastline sun slowly rising and filling her eyelids with a balmy yellow tint.

She never got to wake up that way at her house, her house didn't have large windows and wasn't on the beach. Anther tiny proof that Tony Stark was everything she needed, and always had been. Or maybe she was just being sappy.

This morning, the balmy yellow tint behind her eyelids swiftly turned to a deep grayish-blue. How strange. She pried her eyes open and stared at the soggy, bright coastline rain. Her second favorite.

Why was she in Tony's bed, though? She racked her brain. No hangover. Thank god. Oh, yes, phew, last night…

Remembering what had really happened almost made her wish she had slept with Tony. Her face! She rushed to the mirror and held back burning tears when she saw not only the jagged cut, but someone had written in blood on her cheek, which was barely legible, _whore_.

She quickly rinsed off the blood and hoped Tony hadn't seen it. But how could he have not?

"Tony?" Pepper slowly stole down the stairs, still in her extremely short pajama shorts and spaghetti strap shirt. "Tony? JARVIS, is Tony okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," JARVIS replied. "He is on the balcony." Pepper padded up there. Tony was standing on the balcony, the ran dribbling over the eaves and falling lazily.

"Mr. Stark?" Pepper said, teasingly.

"Oh, hi, Pep," Tony smiled, but he had heavy circles under his eyes.

"Tony…I was wondering…" Pepper's hand flew up subconsciously and touched her cheek.

"No, Pep. You're not a whore," he said, but his shoulders sagged.

"Tony, remember what we said last night?" she walked hesitantly over to his side and rested her arms on the damp railing.

"Yes, I know, but it still hurts," Tony shrugged.

"No one said it wouldn't, Mr. Stark," Pepper lifted her eyes and her heart skipped a beat when he simultaneously lowered his dark eyes. He smiled slightly, a smile that lifted and tugged on the edges of his lips.

"Have you ever danced in the rain, Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Not really. I've always thought it was rather cliché," Tony shrugged again, then paused, "Actually, when I was a kid, I was afraid of the rain."

"Afraid of…?" Pepper let the sentence hang in the air.

"Well, not of the rain, but, you know, thunder and lightning. I used to hide under my bed with a flashlight and read Captain America comics," Tony admitted. "And sometimes I practiced piano. I hated my piano lessons, but somehow, I played better when it rained. I drowned out the sound of the storm and played stuff that I could never played normally. My mom's music books. It was like rain fueled a hidden music talent. I guess it was therapeutic for me."

"Would you play for me?" Pepper whispered. Tony tilted his head, considering.

"Yes," he replied, and taking her hand in his and kissing her forehead, right next to her cut.

"Did…did you find out who broke in last night?" Pepper asked as they went downstairs.

"JARVIS is still running diagnostics, so, dunno," Tony sighed. They reached the piano and Tony sat down at the bench. Pepper went and sat on the edge of the fountain and stared at the dripping rain out the window. She expected him to get out a music book or something, but he simply began to play.

Fumbling, at first, then gently and faster. Soon his fingers flew over the keys, playing the piece perfectly. At the end he was breathing heavily.

"Wow, Tony," Pepper said.

"That was called the Fantasy Impromptu, and it was my favorite sonata," Tony smiled.

"Maybe it is the rain," Pepper remarked.

"Or maybe it's you," Tony said, in all seriousness. It was one of those comments he said in complete sincerity and somberly that just hung in the air and rested itself on Pepper's thoughts.

Mr. Stark was quite a piece of work.

Pepper got up and sat next to him at the piano, resting her hand on his knee.

"Do you play?" Tony asked.

"I used to," Pepper said. Tony motioned for Pepper to stand and opened the piano bench, taking out a book of duets.

"I always wondered if someday we could play something together," Tony smiled. He set the book down and opened it to the first piece. Together they sat and rested their fingers on the keys. Then they began.

I will not say they played perfectly, or even well. But I am saying they didn't hear each others mistakes, only the song they played together.

To Be Continued


	13. The Defeating Victory

I am thinking this story is running its course and maybe the romantic vacation will be in the sequel. So I am going to go up to twenty chapters or whenever Tony stops talking in my ear. I just went and saw Inception. It was amazing, and I saw a commercial for Due Date, which I had already watched on my iPod a million times but I'm so excited! Robert Downey Jr. is my hero.

Thanks to ShellyStark and StarkObssessed. I don't think I've given you two credit.

And of course, thanks to all the rest of you. I will be listing at the end of my story thanks to all my loyal supporters. So if you have or eventually post a comment, no matter how short or long, your name will be listed at the end.

…

CHAPTER 13

It was like time had ceased to exist. Tony let his fingers slid limply off the keyboard and into his lap. Pepper was staring at her hands folded on her leg, her hair falling into her face. She was gnawing on her lip. Tony couldn't tell if she was nervous, or scared, angry, or madly in love. Maybe all of them.

Involuntarily, Tony's hand slowly lifted up and brushed the straight strand of hair out of her face and traced a finger down her scratch. He heard a low sob from her lips.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tony said, quickly pulling his hand back. Pepper caught it halfway and pressed it to her face again.

"No, no, Tony, you didn't," she murmured, her face still downwards. "It's just…maybe I'm just a stupid, silly romantic at heart."

"If that's what it's called, to feel this way, I am, too," Tony let his fingers slid down her face and hook under her chin, forcing her to look into his dark eyes.

The color of her eyes had seemed to brighten and deepen simultaneously, and the sparkling tears that hung on her eyelashes turned her eyes into luminous sapphires, inviting Tony to dive deep into their beauty and mystique.

But he couldn't kiss her.

"Tony," Pepper whispered, her hand finding its way to the new core, tracing the triangular shape with her tiny thumb.

"I can't," he could barely hear his own voice.

"Can't what?" Pepper tipped her head, trying to sustain eye contact as he let his face fall.

"I want to so bad…" he felt tears spring up, but they trembled on the rims of his eyes, incapable of falling.

"I understand," she said. It was if Tony had known what she wanted and yet she had said nothing.

"Understand, please," he added huskily.

"Oh, Tony, I do," she let his head fall to her chest, as he began to sob.

"I mess everything up," he cried.

"Tony, we aren't going to talk like that, remember?" Pepper forced his head up, her fingers tangling in his hair. She was surprised by how soft and clean it felt, and smelled like Axe. She had never liked Axe, but somehow it just smelled right on Tony.

"I'm sorry," Tony said, not specifying what he was sorry for.

There was a lot to be sorry for. With both of them.

"If you always do what you've always done, you'll always get what you always got. And I don't want that anymore Pepper, and I don't even want to do what I've always done,"

It was like something went limp in Pepper and she slid to the floor.

"Pep?" Tony cried out. "Are you okay."

"Yes, Tony, yes," she nodded, and Tony was surprised by how coherent her voice was. She wasn't crying. "You can't imagine what that meant to me."

However, Tony was crying. Violently. Hiccupping and sobbing.

"Oh, Anthony," Pepper guided him to the couch just behind the piano. He immediently relaxed, his sobs getting quieter.

He fell asleep in the fetal position.

Pepper gently smoothed his tousled hair from his closed eyes and lowered herself onto the couch next to him.

It was her turn to watch the sleeping form of the one she had always loved. And to admit that he _was_ the one she always had loved.


	14. The Iron Heart

Okay. I've been really busy this week and have gotten a little discouraged due to lack of comments. If you are reading this or ever have read any of this, please let me know if I should continue and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Otherwise I'll just punch an ending in. I had a prepared one for chapter 20 but I'm wondering if I should just close the story out. If enough respond, I will continue beyond this chapter, otherwise, THIS IS THE END! Nothing against any of you. Just trying to give you GOOD fan fiction.

Oh, and should I write a sequel?

WARNING: Long chapter.

CHAPTER 14

It had started out as a normal day.

But of course, Tony Stark's unconsciously disastrous nature ruined everything.

Pepper had been in the kitchen making sandwiches and Tony had been downstairs working on hot rod, not that it needed it.

He had grand plans for the day. He had packed dessert, he had made it himself, chocolate chip cookies, rather burnt, in a picnic basket. Pepper's favorite of his cars, the blue convertible with red racing stripes and flames had been all gassed up and had Pepper's favorite clownfish blanket, with Tony had sent Happy to snatch.

Tony had watched Pepper go about her business of on the security camera. Tony she wore a white blouse and her copper hair tied in a lacy white ribbon. He could just see the wind from top being down on his car blowing the loose strands of her hair over her ears and into her big, angelic eyes. And the ribbon, of course. The ribbon standing straight out behind her wavy ponytail. Flapping and tickling her creamy cheeks.

Tony had nearly fell out of his chair envisioning it.

Then he was going to take her to the beach. She loved the beach. Happy had swiped Pepper's blue one piece from her house, of course, due to Tony's bidding and packed it with a towel and change of clothes.

Happy was amazing. And Tony was prepared. He could just see Pepper saying, "I can't swim, I have no suit!" and him whipping the suit out of the basket. She would bite her bottom lip like she always did and smile and smile and hug him.

He was pretty slick sometimes. He was Iron Man. He was Anthony Edward Stark.

Then he would take Pepper to her favorite restaurant, la Manifeque. It was Italian food. Afterwards they were going back to the place were Tony and Pepper had first danced and realized that they were meant to be more then just boss-and-employee.

Tony had left her on the roof, martini-less. Okay, he wasn't perfect.

But he was Iron Man. He was Anthony Edward Stark.

Tony had jumped out of his chair in excitement so quickly he had done a face plant.

He was definitely not perfect. But he was Iron Man. He was Anthony –

He had already said that. Several times, in fact. At least it was true.

His dignity was salvageable. JARVIS kept his mouth shut. Figuratively, of course. JARVIS didn't have a mouth. But Tony was babbling.

Deep cleansing breath.

"Pep? Hey…Pep?" Tony said, his voice coming out shakier then he meant to. He was downright pathetic sometimes. He ascended the staircase and made a beeline across the room with the piano and into the kitchen. There she was, spreading mayonnaise on a slab of rye bread – his favorite! He would just sneak up and wrap his arms around that little waist of hers, he planned, as he watched her curly hair bob and brush against her shoulder blades, giving her a graceful, swishy look.

Doing just as he planned, he padded up behind her in his sock feet and slid his arms around her waist. He immediately felt her body tense up, and she let out a squeal, slamming her elbows right into his ribcage and flinging the sandwich she held right into the air. Tony staggered back, slid on his sock feet and slammed his head into the wall on the way down. He landed flat on his bottom.

Just as Pepper turned, butter knife in hand, the still airborne sandwich came in for a landing, the two halves separating. The first, smeared with mayo, landed in his hair. Pickles flew all over his stomach and a lone tomato slapped onto his eye. The other piece of bread came down last, right on his mouth, which happened to be twisted in pain and surprise.

However, the grand finale was the heavy ridged plate. It die a lazy twirl and crashed, edge down, right into his crotch.

He let out a low moan.

Pepper's hand flew to her lips, and she stood there in shock for at least a minute.

"God, oh, Tony, I'm sorry!" she seemed glued to the floor, unmoving.

"Ow," he said, his words muffled by the piece of rye on his mouth.

"Did I kill you?" Pepper said, beginning to tear up.

"No, Pep, no!" Tony slid the greasy bread off his head, leaving a pale streak of mayonnaise on his hair.

"Oh, my, gosh, Tony, you're a mess," she said, getting down on her knees and brushing the assortment of pickles and lettuce flakes off his chest.

"No problem," he said, pushing the plate off his crotch and groaning again. "Damn, that hurt. Oh…gosh…" he slid up, propping against the wall and breathing heavily.

"It's all my fault, I am so clumsy," Pepper rubbed a tear out her eye with the back of her fist, bread and lettuce still in hand.

"Let's forget this happened," Tony picked the pick of lettuce of his eye and popped it in his mouth. "Okay? No issue? I'm going to shower. Be ready to go in ten minutes."

"Go where?" Pepper asked, still in shock from the catapulting sandwich.

Tony didn't respond. He was still steaming and aching from the accident.

No, he wasn't mad at Pepper, merely a case of a wounded pride. He had to stop sneaking up on people.

Showering and dressed quickly, he made his appearance exactly nine minutes later. Pepper had on the same blouse and hair ribbon, blue jean shorts and white flip-flops. It was a nice outfit, a drastic change from her usual formal outfits.

But he liked it immensely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clutching the handle of her purse, she did her usual lip biting and gnawing act. It was sexy.

"Yeah, yeah." He shrugged. Smoothly he swept the picnic basket off the table and wrapped his arm around Pepper's small shoulders.

"Surprise!" he cried. "Let's skip the sandwiches. I got dessert!"

"That's not good for you, you need protein," Pepper pouted.

"Thanks, Miss Potts, but I'm old enough to decide what I want to eat,"

"So am I," Pepper quipped, sliding a protein bar out of a drawer. "I'll eat this on the way."

"Sure…okay," Tony shrugged. "Lets go!" He guided her downstairs and gestured broadly to the convertible. "Ta-da!"

"The convertible? Tony, it's vintage. Not to be driven," Pepper resisted, nearly dropping her purse.

"No, I did some fine tuning, it'll be fine. Besides, you love the flame convertible," Tony gave her a little push in the small of her back. "Hop in."

"My clownfish blanket?" Pepper scooped the named object off the seat. "Did you go in my house for this?" Her tone was slightly delightedly surprised, half suspiciously offended. Very close to the Pepper Pitch.

"Technically, Happy did," Tony sniffed and rubbed his nose. He did that when he was nervous.

"You had no right…?" Pepper trailed off, obviously torn between anger and being flattered.

"Sure, sure, get in," Tony gave her another push. Pepper hugged the blanket closer.

"No, Tony, not "sure, sure", that could be considered an invasion of privacy," Pepper stuck out of lip but slid into the car. Tony pitched the basket into the back seat and jumped it.

"Cool, it, Potts, and I'll fill out a formal lawsuit against Happy later. He was the one who did it, of course," Tony turned the key in the car. Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. The car sputtered. Tony turned the key again. It sputtered again in protest.

"See, Tony, we shouldn't drive this car," Pepper reached for the door handle.

"Stuff it," Tony said, beginning to get peeved.

"Excuse me?" Pepper turned and perched her hands on her hips. She said something else, but it was drowned out by the sound of the roar and purr of the engine. Tony mustered a pseudo smile and floored the gas.

"Tony! DRIVE SAFE!" Pepper yelled, practically biting her lips off.

How she could nibble and chew at her lips continually and them be so perfect was a mystery.

A heavy silence hung in the air except for the whir of the engine and the revving of the car and the tires on the road. And other cars and various sounds, of course. Tony couldn't even look over and watch Pepper's golden strawberry hair being tousled gently by the playful air.

Tony braked and skidded to a stop on the beachfront. Reaching back, he grabbed the basket and slid out the dessert, the…uh…crispy cookies.

"Pepper, I'm sorry," Tony said.

"No, it's perfectly alright. Quite alright," Pepper rested her chin on her fist.

"No, it's not, I can tell its not, because you always use the word quite when you're mad,"

"_What_?" Pepper furrowed her brow. "You know, what, whatever. If you can't accept that _I'm not mad_ then you can just…go…go…whatever." She snatched a cookie from his hand and almost bit into it. Almost.

"Did you incinerate these?" she frowned.

"I got sidetracked," he tried to smile. "You…uh…wanna swim?"

"In our clothes?"

"No, see…uh…" he chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously. Now that she was obviously angry at Happy doing his bidding and snitching her clownfish blanket, she was have a conniption when she found out Happy had gone through her panty drawer to get her suit.

"Never mind. Not a good idea," he sighed. Then he brightened. "Are you hungry?"

"We have cookies," she said.

"No for…Italian food?"

"Italian food? Tony, it's 11am!"

"Sure, sure," Tony rubbed her fingers in his hair and felt his heart beat faster. "Damn it, lets skip to the end." He was horribly impatient and didn't realize to skip everything would ruin his whole plan.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he sped along the highway to the Disney concert hall. Tony pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's a surprise," he gave her a crooked grin.

"Oh, Tony, we can't go in here," Pepper said, obviously not catching on.

"Yes we can, they left it unlocked for me," Tony parked the car in a no parking zone and hopped out. Pepper decided to not say anything. It was his fault if his car got towed.

Tony grabbed Pepper's hand like a little boy dragging his mom along.

"C'mon, Pep!" he flung open the door and led her in.

"Turn on a light," Pepper protested. Tony felt along the wall and finally found the switch. A single yellow light lit up the middle of the dance floor. The rest must be electronically operated. But it didn't matter, it was pretty much all the light he needed.

"What are we doing here?" Pepper said, using her Pepper Pitch. Tony savored the moment.

"I'm doing this over," he pulled her under the light and slid his arm around her waist, and gripped her hand with his other.

"Tony? What are we…?" she said, then realized. "Dancing? Of all the…"

"Don't you remember?" Tony looked crestfallen.

"Yes, yes, of course," Pepper smiled. "But why?"

Tony stopped dancing. "Let's go to get some air."

Pepper nearly laughed.

"Remember?"

"Yes, I told you I did," Pepper nodded and cast down her eyes.

"I wanted to…" Tony leaned in to kiss Pepper, but she wasn't looking. He stood for several seconds, suspended above her head slightly, then finally pulled back. What an epic embarrassment.

"Uh, ahem, Pep?" Tony said. Pepper slowly looked up.

"I wanted to do this right, and say what I couldn't say before," he said, and Pepper felt her heart skip as he slid his hand along her neck, brushing the tickly red strands of hair away from her face. "Pepper Potts…I…I love you."

"Tony." Pepper looked upset.

"And…I know this is the right thing to do," Tony went on.

"Tony."

"Just let me finish. Please," he gulped in a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you…no…implore you….duh, no, uh, just…dammit." Tony slid down onto one knee and cracked the top of a velvet case, exposing a shiny diamond ring.

No. No. This was all wrong!

"Will you marry me?"

His voice echoed emptily in her ears.

"No, Tony, we're all wrong for each other," she whispered. Tony's face looked stricken.

"But that's what makes us so perfect for each other," he said, trying to keep the morale up.

"Tony, don't you understand what I'm saying? I can't,"

"Pepper," Tony's voice was almost inaudible, and he felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Don't do this to me. I can't. Tony! I can't!" In one motion, she swept the ring out of his hand. It clattered to the floor loudly. "I can't!" She repeating, and sobbing loudly, fled from the room.

Tony was stock still for at least ten minutes. Then he slid to the floor, tears dripping silently from his face. He hated himself. He had just lost everything that meant anything to him.

Maybe he did have an Iron Heart.

Maybe the End


	15. The Most Important Thing in the World

**I have a love hate relationship with sad endings, so I guess I'll give this a go. Plus, people didn't seem too happy about me ending like this, so I will continue. Maybe Tony and Pepper can work out a happy ending. Maybe.**

CHAPTER 15

Pepper wasn't sure who she hated more, herself or Tony. On one hand, she hated herself for never being able to tell him how she really felt and commit. I mean, even playboy Tony Stark could give up his commitment phobia, and she couldn't. She had never been able to commit.

However, on the other hand, she hated Tony for doing that to her. Setting her up in a situation where it would be near impossible to say no. Those big brown eyes raised to hers, dark and stormy with everything he wanted for them. She wished he had never looked at her that way. And she also wished he would never stop.

Tony wasn't the only one having problems solving the dueling factors in his life.

Pepper needed a drink and a talk with a good friend. That would clear her head. The talk would, at least, the drink would probably fog it up. However, both were vital to forgetting what she had done to Tony. And not think about what it was still doing to him.

Thirty minutes later, Pepper was holed up in an out of the way café and bar with her very best friend, Shelly. Shelly was always there for her, and although she had a slight crush on Tony, she never played around with him or tried to steal him from her. In fact, she was all for their relationship. Maybe it was just a lingering admiration. Anyways, she had a boyfriend.

Shelly was the best friend in the world. The best friend Pepper had, and the friend she needed right then.

"So, what did you say?" Shelly took a sip of her scotch and trailed her finger around the rim of the glass.

"I practically yelled that I hated him in his face and bashed the ring right out of his hands!" Pepper pulled at her hair and took another swig of her martini. Alcohol was never her drink of choice if she could avoid it, but she needed a depressant. To depress all her mistakes and feelings with Tony.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating?" Shelly asked, pushing her long, silky brown hair out of her eyes and leaning closer. She knew Pepper overstated when she was panicked.

"I said I couldn't and pushed the ring out of his hand," Pepper regrouped.

"That's what I thought," Shelly smiled and leaned closer, putting her hand on Pepper's. "So, what's holding you back, Pep?"

"I don't know, Shelly," Pepper shook her head and wiped at her eyes, attempting to mask her tears.

"Are you not in love with him?" Shelly probed.

"No. I mean, I'm not, not in love with him. Meaning, uh, I am in love with him. Sorta. Mostly. You know what I mean. I am in love with him, but that way, in the way, that…you know…" Pepper groped desperately for the words and finally silenced herself with a large gulp of her martini.

"I understand," Shelly nodded. "That is exactly the way I felt when I started dating Robert. I knew I loved him, I just couldn't admit it. No to my friends, my family, not even to myself. Least of all, not to him."

"Yeah?" Pepper nibbled on a olive.

"Yeah," Shelly nodded again. "But then I realized it's not about you getting hurt. It's about you not hurting the other person. It hurts them more not telling them you love them, a lot more then it hurts you when you have to tell them."

"I think I understand what you just said," Pepper said, smiling shyly. Shelly laughed.

"Of course you do. You already knew that, though, didn't you? Love hurts. Love hurts to love and sometimes to be loved back. But love is the most important thing in the world, Pepper."

"You think so?"

"What else would be the most important, Pepper?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, listen up. No, I'll listen up. Spill now. Tell me everything you've thought about Tony in the last couple days."

"I don't know."

"Do you stare at his butt?"

"What?" Pepper said, and burst out laughing.

"You know you do!"

"What kind of a question is that!" Pepper threw up her hands.

"Just admit it!"

"Why would I tell you?"

"I'm waiting!"

"Fine, fine. Sometimes."

Shelley raised an eyebrow

"Okay, a couple of time. Several. Quite often,"

"Are you mad?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you used the word 'quite'. You always use the word 'quite' when you're mad."

"That's exactly what Tony said,"

"See! You do remember things he's said. Now remember what you've thought about him."

"It's kinda personal,"

"Just let it all out,"

"That's what always gets Tony in trouble," Pepper said. They both laughed until they were wiping their eyes. It was good to laugh. But somehow it seemed ridiculous to laugh after what had happened, and somehow it seemed necessary.

"Okay. I think about how hard he's trying to be what I want him to be. How he knows who he wants to become and what he wants to become is the man who wants to be with me. I wish sometimes I could just tangle my fingers in his hair. Lay my forehead against his and stare into his eyes. Those damn eyes always get me in trouble,"

"That's what I thought," Shelly said.

"That his eyes always gets me in trouble?"

"No! That you remember exactly everything you've thought about him. And that you think those kind of things about him."

Pepper sighed reluctantly.

"Pepper! Just admit it! Don't be afraid to get hurt. Tony deserves to know. He's done so much for you," Shelly folded her arms across her chest. Pepper sat there, poking at an olive bobbing in her martini for at least five minutes.

"You're right,"

"Don't say it, do what you need to do," Shelly smiled.

"Okay," Pepper stood up, taking a deep breath.

"Pepper?" Shelley stopped her.

"Yes?" Pepper looked down at her friend. Shelly reached up and traced a finger over the scabbed scratch over her face.

"Not many guys would stay with a girl after all this. But I have a feeling Tony loves that scratch just as much as anything about you."

Pepper nodded, and biting her lips, slid into her coat and ran out of the bar.

"I am in love with Tony Stark!" she yelled into the wind as she dashed for her car. "And he loves me!"


	16. Leaving it Behind

**Okay, here is chapter 16. I hope you guys are ready for this book to come to a close, because it's just about run it's course! But don't worry, I will probably write a sequel. **

**BUT I NEED A FAVOR FROM ALL OF YOU!**

**I need a title for the next sequel and I figured I'd let you guys write one yourselves. So comment on this and give me a good title! I would like it to have the word "Iron" in it. **

**I WILL WRITE THE SEQUEL IF I CAN GET A GOOD TITLE!**

**So it's up to you people. Review, review, review! Me likey likey!**

CHAPTER 16

Pepper didn't quite know where she was going. The day was winding down into the afternoon. She checked her watch. It was only 4pm. It had only been six hours ago she had festooned Tony with a rye and mayo sandwich.

She was so stupid sometimes. Gracefulness was not her thing.

Pepper drove her car wildly down the road and finally had to stop. She didn't know if she could do this! Pulling off road onto the beach she parked her car almost exactly where they had parked earlier when Tony had shared his cookies and asked her to swim.

Sadly, she thought on how long Tony must have fumbled in the kitchen, trying to mix up cookies while JARVIS read him instructions.

She took so many things for granted about Tony. Most of all, that he really, truly cared about her.

And wanted her to marry him. The problem in the relationship was her, and always had been. He had been trying for a very long time, and she had never taken any of it.

Suddenly, Pepper realized she wasn't on the beach alone. Further down the beach there was parked a very nice vintage convertible. Tony's car. Wait – Tony's car? Pepper rested her forehead on the steering wheel and steadied herself. She could do this.

Sliding slowly out of her car she walked over to Tony's convertible. When she reached the car, she just stood in front of it for a while. She brushed her finger tips over the leather seats. Her clownfish blanket was still on the seat.

Turning around, she scanned the beach for Tony. Then she saw him. Staring out into the ocean, holding something in his hand, the wind blowing his dark hair out of his face. Taking a deep breath, she slid off her sandals and pitched them into the backseat of Tony's car.

"I'm coming," she whispered, as if he could hear her. The sand between her bare toes felt amazing. It had been a long time since she had just been herself instead of squeaky clean Virginia Potts. Today, she was just Pepper.

She stopped about ten feet from him.

"Tony!" she cried, the wind blowing in her face and tickling her cheeks. Cautiously, he turned, very slowly. He just stood there for at least a minute, blinking almost in disbelief, his lips parted slightly. His hand was in his pocket, and his casual stance projected hidden pain and almost resignation.

"I don't have anyone but you," she said, letting the wind grab and throw her words wildly into the wind. Tony just blinked harder. Then he lips closed and he smiled slightly.

"I know," he said, and took two steps forward slowly. She met him halfway, and they were only an arms length apart. Then Tony pulled out the ring again and held it up questioningly. Pepper bit her bottom lip and nodded. His face broke out in a smile.

"I'm ready to stop being who I was. I'm ready to live for what counts, Pep," he said, and taking her hand, kissed her fingers and slid the ring on her finger.

"Me too," she said, and Tony looked surprised. "It's always been my fault stuff between us hasn't worked out. I'm so arrogant sometimes."

Tony shook his head and dropped her hand.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he whispered, and she felt her heart skip. She lifted her hand and brushed it across his shoulder. He stepped closer and traced her scratch on her face. "I love everything about you." It would have sounded cheesy, but somehow it seemed the right thing to say.

Pepper rested her forehead against him and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I love you," she said. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, but I do love you. And always have."

Tony pressed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss hungrily. Tony let his hands rest on her hips and kissed her like he never had before and never would again. He felt her pick her up and twirled her around.

Pepper laughed.

"That's what they always do in the movies," he smiled and kissed her again.

"You're quite a man to love me with this…ugly stupid scratch," she cast down her eyes.

"No, Pep, it's not ugly. It's beautiful," Tony ran his fingers lightly over the scar and kissed it where it stopped at her chin.

"You think so?" Pepper raised her big blue eyes to him.

"Yes, Miss Potts," he murmured, and put his arms around her. They slowly walked down the beach, holding each other tightly.

And with every footstep, Tony left a little piece of his iron heart behind.

THE END


	17. Sequel Time!

**Sorry! I feel like such a bad person. THERE IS NO UPDATE! I'm sorry; I have crushed your hearts. BUT! I do have something BETTER! The SEQUEL to **_**Iron Heart **_**is up! It is called, **_**IRON VOWS**_**. So go read it! Click on my name and pick it from my stories or search it. **

**Hope you all enjoy the sequel.**

**Me Likey!**

**RomanceDoneWrite**


End file.
